Blind Date
by bookqueen101
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: We're both meant to be going on blind dates with other people but we sat down at the wrong table and got our hopes up.


**Prompt:** We're both meant to be going on blind dates with other people but we sat down at the wrong table and got our hopes up.

**Words:** ~900 words

**Blind Date**

"I think you might be my blind date?"

"Yes, I think I am. Here -"

"Quite the gentleman. I didn't know people pulled out chairs for their dates any more."

"It's a sad state of affairs."

"I'm Blaine."

"Kurt, nice to meet you."

"Can I take your drinks order?"

"Yes... Would you like to share a bottle of red wine, Kurt?"

"That sounds good."

"Any preferences?"

"I know literally nothing about wine. "

"The Zinfandel with two glasses, please."

"Very good, sir."

"So, Kurt -"

"I love your bowtie. Not many men who can pull off a patterned bowtie, coloured shirt and suspenders and still look smart."

"You interrupted me! I mean, thank you, that's a great compliment when you just look amazing. But, still..."

"I try. Now, you were about to ask one of the cliché blind date questions: 'what do you do?', 'where are you from?' or the absolute worst 'tell me about yourself'."

"Well..."

"Blaine."

"True."

"See. I can't allow that."

"What's your alternative, then?"

"Oh, I never said I had everything figured out."

"Your wine, sirs. Are you ready to order?"

"Not yet, sorry. See, we have to actually look at the menu, Blaine. Stop distracting me ... I like your laugh. And that cute blush."

"Huh, um. So, food. I'm thinking pasta."

"The gnocci looks good."

"It does. Okay, non-cliché blind date question, are you ready?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"The menu's down, I feel like I'm in the spotlight now. Right. Desert island-"

"Cliché."

"Wait for it! Desert island - no, you're right, cliché."

"You were doing so well."

"Maybe _every_ question asked on a blind date is cliché, by its very nature. Just accept it, Kurt, embrace it."

"Fine. Tell me about your life, Blaine. Three facts that sum you up."

"Then you'll do the same? Okay."

"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the ravioli please."

"The gnocci for me, thank you."

"Number One: music is my life, playing, singing, writing songs. I love it."

"Instruments?"

"Piano and guitar mainly, I want a ukulele."

"Of course you do. Adorable dork."

"Number Two: I'm an adorable dork. And Number Three: my brother is convinced that I will one day join him in L.A. but I haven't the heart to tell him that I love New York too much. Your turn."

"My turn. Number One: New York is in my bones. I have never been able to picture myself anywhere else. Number Two: when I'm stressed I either cook or draw."

"Different types of stress?"

"Exactly. Work-related, I cook; anything else sends me to my sketches. Number Three: I was beginning to despair of Rachel's attempts to set me up but I think she's got it spot on this time."

"Hold on, _David_ set this up. He said he knew someone through his brother."

"No... Rachel knows you from the diner."

"I don't know anyone called Rachel. Are we... on the _wrong_ blind date?"

"Well, that's novel."

"Quite a story! We should, uh, probably find our actual dates..."

"Screw that, we've ordered."

"This wine is too good to abandon. And, well, I'm already looking forward to the goodnight kiss."

"Me too."

"So... Do you think our original dates are here?"

"That's a good question ... Okay, over your left shoulder there's a guy on his own. He's on his phone, texting or something, clearly waiting. Oh, no, here's his girlfriend, it wasn't him."

"Maybe they made the same mistake we did."

"But that's _our_ story, Blaine..."

"Or they got bored. We have been here nearly half an hour."

"Or they stood us up because they thought a blind date would be a waste of time."

"The ravioli?"

"Oh, that's mine."

"And here is your gnocci. Enjoy your meal."

"Thanks."

"I can't decide which idea is worse: that they're sitting here wasting their time while we have a lovely evening because I accidently thought that you were my date, or that we both got stood up."

"I think the former is worse. At least if they stood us up it's because they don't trust our friends' taste."

"That's a good point."

"I definitely don't trust Rachel's taste. Except in films and theatre. How's your food, Blaine?"

"Gorgeous, want to try?"

"Please. Mmm, nice. Here, try this."

"That's really good! Um, is that your phone?"

"Yeah, sorry. People don't really call me, let me just check that it's not an emergency. Rachel, why are you calling me when you already know I'm on a date? ... Yes, I'm at the restaurant having dinner ... Who's Paul? ... Oh, right ... Well, when setting someone up on a blind date, it's a really good idea to, I don't know, _tell them their date's name_. Or a description ... What happened, Rachel, is that a handsome guy mistook me for his own blind date and we are currently having a really nice evening ... Yes, you are interrupting ... Goodbye, Rachel, I'll see you at home ... So that was Rachel."

"I guessed. And Paul is the guy she set you up with?"

"Yeah. Apparently, he was twenty minutes late and gave up when there was no one sitting on their own."

"That's what you get when you're twenty minutes late."

"Lucky escape."

"I think that deserves a toast."

"Why not? To fortunate mistakes?"

"To fortunate mistakes."


End file.
